The Love Hug (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Eska started off on her own hugging spree to hug every Smurf in the village, except that Mona. She spotted Handy working on something, so she ran up and hugged him, "Hi, Handy!" "Howdy, Eska!" Handy dropped his tools and wrapped his arms around Eska, "Happy Hug-A-Smurf Day! You ready to feel the love, today?" Eska released her hug, "You bet! My goal for this year is to hug every Smurf in the village!" "Well, good luck with that!" Handy saluted, then continued his work. Eska smiled in his direction and went off to hug more Smurfs. She came in contact with Hefty Smurf next. "Hey, Eska!" Hefty waved, "How about a hug from your favorite strong guy?" "Bring it in, Bro!" Eska spread her arms out wide and Hefty enveloped her. His hug was a bit too tight for Eska to breathe though, "Hefty...lungs...air" "Oops" Hefty released, "Sorry about that, dude." Just then, another Smurf tripped in on her conversation literally. It was Clumsy Smurf who landed right on her, "Uh...hi, Eska!" "Clumsy!" Eska smiled and hugged him around his neck, "Happy Hug-A-Smurf Day!" Later on, it seemed as though everyone was heading toward Eska for her hugs. Painter, Jokey, Poet, even Lazy managed to get up and embrace her. She spotted a certain Smurf on the bench, not hugging anyone. She smiled in his direction, then headed that way. "And here comes Grouchy!" Eska stopped at the side of the bench and expected a hug from him. However, he just looked at her and stayed in the same spot. Eska slightly frowned in confusion, then started again, "And here comes Grouchy!" Grouchy didn't budge. Eska was starting to get bored, "Here comes Grouchy." "What are you doing?" Grouchy finally asked. "I'm waiting for you to hug me," Eska answered, "Do you know what day it is?" "Leave Grouchy Alone day?" Grouchy sarcastically assumed. "Ha! Of course not!" Eska pulled out her iMirror and checked her calendar, "That's in June. Today is Hug-A-Smurf Day!" She showed Grouchy, "it's supposed to be the day where you get to hug someone and show them how much you care!" "Well, I don't want to!" Grouchy stated, "I hate hugs!" Eska gasped, then mellowed down, "Well, I can see why coming from a Smurf like you. Too bad you're the only one." "Oh, I'm not the only one," Grouchy pointed to a Smurfette with black hair with an arctic blue streak, "Glacia over there also hates hugs." Eska watched as a Smurf with an orange hat tried to come up and hug her. Glacia swatted his hands away, "Not on your life, Eccentric Smurf." "Oh, c'mon, Glacia!" Eccentric Smurf tried to persuade her, "It's Hug-A-Smurf Day! Unless you're too much of a grouch to do it." "What?!" Glacia balled her fists. "Nothing," Eccentric Smurf smirked at her. Eska looked back at Grouchy, "Well, at least it's just you and Glacia. You both are grumpy." "That's not all," Grouchy pointed to a Smurf with glasses reading a book, "Even Brainy has refused any hugs this year." "What?!" Eska shockingly looked at Brainy, "B-But Brainy always got hugs on Hug-A-Smurf day!" She watched as Farmer Smurf came up to Brainy with his arms open wide, "Howdy, der Brainy! Happy Hug-A-Smurf dee do da day!" "No, no. No hugs. They're not rational to the situation right now," Brainy stated then went his own way. Eska felt badly for Farmer Smurf and went over to him, "I can give you a hug, Farmer." "Aww, thank ya, Eska!" Farmer's hug made Eska smile, but as soon as Farmer left, Eska's smile faded. "Brainy used to love Hug-A-Smurf day," Eska looked back at Grouchy, "If he didn't want any hugs...then...the Hug-A-Smurf day spirit...is fading!" Previous Next Category:The Love Hug chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater